metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts (Metro 2033 Level)
Ghosts is the first level in which you are accompanied by Khan, who takes you through the haunted tunnels of the metro system. Overview No combat happens in Ghosts (expect some 3 or 4 nosalises at the end), as it is essentially a filler to give the player some background on the storyline, specifically Khan, the ghosts, and the Anomalies. The level is also used to create an eerie atmosphere for the player to experience. Khan reveals some history of this particular part of the Metro. A great battle was waged there, where he was the only survivor, his fallen comrades were fated to live in a constant limbo as ghosts, never to pass on, always having to replay the final moments of their lives. Artyom and Khan encounter his old squad near the end of the level, where they're all standing ready to battle, blocking the path for Khan and Artyom. Khan chants a form of Latin, which causes the ghosts of his squad to part to the sides, allowing Artyom and Khan to pass. Khan asks Artyom to not ask about what he had just done, as he states that it was very personal to him. Trivia * More often than not the bodies of the ghostly victims are shown near to where the ghosts reside. There remains the woman's ghost, the running man's ghost, and the skull of the child can be found, as well as the last car of the train. * The nosalis that attacks the child is also a ghost, which suggests it also died soon after. * Khan's hymn is in Sanskrit or rough Latin. He chants "Casto noi lapide asterium manto, alaum raum om", which is an ancient mantra for dismissing negative energy from a body. * This level is only of the few levels (Chase, Ghosts, and Cursed have it) to feature the Ghosts, even though they are mentioned quite frequently. It is speculated that the Ghosts were to play a bigger role in the game, but were most likely removed from later levels. * The so-called "terrible event" are in fact multiple events because several different ghosts can be seen in the tunnels, such as: a group of men guarding a barricade (Khan's former group), a small boy running from a nosalis, a woman crying over a dead man, a metro train moving through the tunnels (or, at least, the lights, shadows, and noise), and few other ghosts in certain areas. These events are most likely unrelated because it wouldn't make any sense for a group of men to erect a barricade when they knew a train would eventually come along. But the moving train preceded the men's construction of the barricade, because before the disaster happened, the train was moving in the tunnel and it got caught in the destruction. * In this level, you encounter a Ghost train, which predates the Ghosts residing at this level right up to when the nuclear disaster happens. The Ghosts on this train were most likely some of the first Ghosts in the Metro. This train was likely travelling when the disaster happened. ** If you throw a throwing knife in the Ghost of the train there will be a blood splatter as if you have hit an enemy and the knife will be gone. ** The player will be killed by the Ghost Train if they move too slow. * If the player moves in front of Khan while the small boy is running away from the nosalis it will jump and kill the player. * If the player looks at their stopwatch while in this level, they will notice that it has stopped ticking but will still keep time, this is most likely due to the fact that the watch keeps the time on the player's console/PC and it would thus be easier to simply stop the ticking. * The exact location of this tunnel is between Sukharevskaya (Dry) and Turgenevskaya (Cursed Station). * In Metro 2033 Redux, this level and Anomaly are combined into one. It also features an added visual effect; if the player listens to the singing pipes for too long, shadowy hands reach out and try to grab them, reminiscent of the Damned Souls from Metro: Last Light. * In the Redux version of the game, Khan's Kalash is a standard Kalash. Related Achievements Gallery Ghosts1.png|"Nobody ever walks here... even the rats are absent." Ghosts2.png Ghosts4.png|The woman, the first encounter Ghosts5.png|The man Ghosts6.png|The child Ghosts7.png|The train Ghosts8.png|The soldiers Ghosts9.png|Khan's prayer Ghosts10.png|The way out Category:Metro 2033 Levels